Spoiler Alert
Recap Ted thinks that he has found the perfect girl, Cathy, but the group disagrees. At first they refuse to give a reason so as not to "spoil" her for him, but eventually Marshall tells him that she talks too much. Now that Ted knows, he cannot stand her garrulousness. The five friends then let slip each other's flaws until all are "spoiled", and thus are more annoying to those who had previously not noticed the flaws: *Lily: chewing loudly (pointed out by Ted) *Marshall: singing about whatever he is doing at the moment, or nonsense (pointed out by Robin) *Ted: correcting people (pointed out by Lily) *Robin: overusing and misusing the word "literally" (pointed out by Ted) *Barney: speaking in a falsetto, overusing catch phrases, and spacing out when his friends are talking to him (pointed out by Marshall, Robin and Ted) Whenever one or more of the group has these quirks pointed out to them, the sound of glass shattering is heard. This represents the shattering of their illusions about one another. Meanwhile, Marshall's bar exam results have been released, but he cannot remember the password he needs to retrieve the results online (thus saving him from waiting months for a notification by mail), even while classmates Brad and Kara have passed. Barney offers to help but this is only a ruse, and, with Marshall angry at Barney and the whole gang annoyed with one another, the arguments reach a climax. The argument is halted when the group mockingly sings one of Marshall's 'nonsense' songs; the song was actually a mnemonic device to help Marshall remember his password for the bar exam results website. He enters it and proudly announces "I'm a lawyer". The group then celebrates with champagne at MacLaren's, with each sliding back into their bad habits. At the end, in a time leap forward, Ted runs into Cathy with her deaf fiancé, and uses sign language to announce how Cathy talks too much. Even though the man is deaf and it does not affect him that much, Ted has 'spoiled' Cathy, and a subtitle displays "(Glass shattering)" as Ted walks away and Cathy's fiancé looks on in despair. Continuity *Marshall's habit of singing everything he does was previously seen in , where he does it while studying. *Robin displays her habit of overusing the word "literally" in , when she claims that Ted had been complaining about work "literally" non-stop. *Barney uses the catchphrases "Awesome" and "Lawsuit up!". *The montage of the early bloom of Ted's romance with Cathy is similar to the one in , during which Future Ted admits he started actually liking Stacey, the girl he and Barney were competing over. *Ted uses sign-language to communicate with Cathy's deaf fiancé. He first displayed the skill in , in a flashback to when he met Barney. *Marshall had taken the bar by , as a flashback shows Ted asking him about taking it "tomorrow" after he, Barney, and Robin wake up him by watching sports in the apartment late at night. *Ted imagines Robin telling him "I used to be a dude" in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *The song Marshall hums while carrying Lily over the threshold of their new apartment in has the same tune as the one he is seen singing while carrying his laundry. *Ted's habit of correcting people is referenced in several episodes, including , , and . *Ted again imagines a woman he is interested in him being a man in . Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Barney mistakenly refers to the as the "National Security Act of 1948". *In real life, Marshall would not have needed a password to look up his bar exam results; New York posts a list of the names of everyone who passes the bar exam publicly. *During scene where the gang argues about each others habits, and more specifically when Robin says "I literally mean literally," the wall in Marshall and Lily's room is painted blue, however in other episodes it is painted red. Allusions and Outside References *Ted calls Lily because she chews her food loudly, a reference to the character. He also says that her eating ribs "sounded like ." *Cathy's name and her flaw of excessive talking is a reference to the phrase and toy . * The name of the girl Barney seduces in Rio probably is a reference to José de Alencar's novel , about the deficient morality in Rio de Janeiro in the XIX Century. Music *The Underdog - Other Notes * , who plays Cathy, and Josh Radnor, who plays Ted, started dating at some point while making this episode, just like how their characters were dating in this episode. Guests * - Cathy * - Proctor * - Test-Taker *Lyndsy Fonseca - Daughter *David Henrie - Son Reception * Omar G at Television Without Pity gave the episode an A-.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/spoiler_alert.php * Donna Bowman of the AV Club gave the episode a B rating.http://www.avclub.com/articles/spoiler-alert,12647/ * rated the episode 8.6 out of 10.http://tv.ign.com/articles/834/834705p1.html * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8.5 out of 10 stars. " 'No, he was not.' ... Boy, does she talk a lot, or what?" References External Links * es:Desilusión Category:Episodes Category:Season 3